A Day With You
by Call Me Kimmy7676
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dimana Jungkook dan Taehyung mengahabiskan waktu bersama...Aku gak tau cara buat summary *LoL* KookV (Seme Kook Uke V)


_**...A Day With You**_...

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedari tadi terus menghela nafasnya dan berdecak kesal, karena hal tersebut biasa ia lakukan ketika ia sedang merasa kesal terhadap ini, kekasih manisnya yang bernama Taehyung menelpon dan berkata ingin sekali berkencan di Cafe Book kesukaannya, karena mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak pergi kesana, jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Jungkook pun menuruti keinginan Taehyung dan berkata kalau Jungkook akan segera ke apartemen Taehyung untuk menjemputnya, dengan perasaan senang Jungkook bersiap-siap dan berusaha tampil setampan-tampannya di depan kekasih manisnya.

Namun saat Jungkook sudah berada tepat di depan pintu apartemen yang ditinggali Taehyung dan mengetuk pintu coklat bodoh tersebut, tak ada sahutan yang menjawab ketukan pintu dari Jungkook, jadi karena Jungkook sudah tahu kode password pintu apartemen Taehyung, ia langsung menekan tombol yang menjadi kode password pintu apartemen Taehyung agar bisa tidak sedari tadi saja Jungkook mrlakukan hal tersebut ? Well, jawabannya karena sedari kecil Jungkook sudah di ajari orang tuanya untuk menghargai privasi orang lain dan juga bersikap sopan, walau Taehyung itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 tahun dan mereka juga sudah melakukan hal 'Itu' *ifyouknowwhatimean* Jungkook tetap menghargai privasinya.

Oke, jadi saat Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam apartemen kekasihnya, tidak ada satu suara pun yang menyambutnya kecuali suara detak jam yang terus berbunyi, mau tak mau suara tersebut membuat Jungkook terus mendengar bunyi jam sialan itu yang seakan mengatakan _"Notice me Senpai~"_ kepadanya *LoL*

"Tae ? Kau ada di mana ?" Panggil Jungkook, yang hasilnya tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya dimana-mana, bahkan anjing manis yang Jungkook berikan di Anniversary mereka yang ke 3 tahun juga tidak biasanya setiap kali Jungkook datang, anjing mungil dengan warna putih tersebut pasti akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekornya bersama dengan pemiliknya yang tak kalah manisnya.

Perasaan panik pun lama-kelamaan mulai merambat serta mengambil alih otak Jungkook dan membuatnya mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam, namun perasaan panik tersebut menghilang begitu matanya menangkap sebuah note berwarna kuning dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat ia kenali, itu tulisan tangan kekasihnya, dengan tergesa-gesa Jungkook membacanya...

.

.

.

' _To : Jungkookie 3_

 _Jungkook-ah maaf, tadi aku ingin menelponmu unutk mengatakan kalau sebaiknya kencan ini kita tunda, karena saat aku bersiap-siap tadi tiba-tiba saja Cookie muntah, dan aku langsung membawanya ke dokter hewan, aku baru saja mau menelponmu tapi pulsaku habis, maaf...Sebagai gantinya aku akan menginap di rumahmu, oke ;) ..._

 _XOXO Taehyung'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan Jungkook dengan kerennya menahan ledakan amarahnya dengan cara terkekeh sendiri seperti orang gila sambil meremas kertas note di tangannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Yup...Begitulah penjelasan dari kenapa Jungkook sangat marah hari ini, dan kini ia hanya bisa terus memperhatikan ponsel di genggamannya, karena amarah yang sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya ia sampai lupa kalau Taehyung sudah tidak punya pulsa untuk menghubunginya, setelah bosan memandangi ponselnya, kedua mata yang melayangkan aura amarah tersebut langsung terfokus pada sebuah gitar yang merupakan hadiah dari Taehyung di Anniversary mereka yang ke 2 tahun.

Masih dengan decakan yang terus-menerus keluar dari mulutnya, Jungkook berdiri dari kasurnya dan membuka kaosnya dan melemparnya sembarangan sehingga kini ia setengah telanjang, dengan langkah malas Jungkook berjalan mengambil gitar pemberian kekasihnya yang ia letakkan di samping lemari pakaiannya, di tatapnya gitar yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia pegang, ia lirik sedikit pun juga mulai jarang, namun untuk hari ini ia memegangnya dan di pejamkannya ke dua matanya, lalu ia mulai mengeluarkan suara indahnya, mendalami lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan iringan gitar.

.

"Remember the way you make me feel _~"_

"Such young, Love but... _"_

"Something in me knew it's was real _"_

 _"Frozen in my head"_

 _._

Sayang sekali sekarang ini Taehyung tidak ada di sebelahnya, padahal saat ini Jungkook sedang memperdengarkan suara merdunya, melodi gitar di campur dengan suara bak malaikat milik Jungkook...Yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, salah siapa Taehyung pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok !

Tok !

Tok !

.

.

.

Mata yang terpejam tersebut kembali terbuka dengan cepat, Jungkook pun terbangun dari tidurnya yang tidak ia sengaja, lalu segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya untukk membukakan pintu bagi siapapun itu yang mengetuknya, saat ia sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya, seekor anjing tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya sampai membuatnya terjatuh, dan dengan enaknya anjing yang membuatnya terjatuh tersebut langsung menjilati wajahnya seakan sangat senang bertemu dengan Jungkook.

"Hey, hey ahahaha hentikan...Cookie hentikan !" Jungkook pun berhasil menyingkirkan anjing dengan bulu putih yang indah tadi dan tepat saat ia menyingkirkan anjing putih tersebut, sosok berwajah manis yang ia nantikan sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku membatalkan janji kita dan lebih peduli pada Cookie, sebagai gantinya aku membelikanmu makanan...Kau mau ?" Taehyung yang ada di depannya saat ini tengah menunjukan kantung plastik yang dibawanya, Jungkook pun langsung bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan tersenyum balik ke arah Taehyung.

"Tak apa, ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi pada Cookie ?" Tanya Jungkook, hanya sekedar berbasa-basi sambil mengulurkan tangannya memberi tahu Taehyung untuk memberikan kantung plasti yang di bawanya.

"Ia muntah tiba-tiba tepat saat aku sedang mengganti bajuku, dan ternyata ia hanya salah memakan sesuatu, akulah yang salah, au memberikannya makanan dengan merek yang berbeda" Jawab Taehyung yang kini menggendong anjing kecil yang ia beri nama Cookie, Taehyung berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jungkook yang menutup pintunya terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu mengekori Taehyung menuju meja makannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah disini sepanas itu ?" Perkataan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar bahwa selama ini Jungkook belum memakai kaus untuk menutupi dada dan abs nya, jadi Jungkook hanya terkekeh dan mulai memasang wajah nakal, Jungkook pun mempercepat langkah kakinya agar bisa berjalan tepat di sebelah Taehyung, setelah itu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taehyung.

"Aku tahu kau suka melihatku yang seperti ini" Ujarnya sambil berbisik dengan suara rendah yang sialnya bagi Taehyung terdngar sangat sexy, karena wajah Taehyung yang saat ini merona seperti tomat, Taehyung segera memalingkan wajahnya dan membalas perkataan Jungkook tanpa menatapnya.

"Tidak...Aku shock" Jungkook yang mendengar balasan dari Taehyung segera terkekh kecil, entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggoda kekasihnya habis-habisan, setelah mereka sampai di meja makan, Jungkook segera meletakkan kantung plastik yang di bawanya ke meja tersebut sedangkan Taehyung menurunkan Cookie yang ada di gendongannya dan membantu Jungkook mengeluarkan makanan yang ia beli tadi.

"Kau tidak mandi dulu ?" Tanya Taehyung, Jungkook yang mendengar suara kekasihnya tersebut segera menatapnya "Apakah aku sebau itu ?" Tanyanya balik, Taehyung pun tertawa dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu temani aku, sudah lama bukan kita tidak mandi bersama" Ujar Jungkook sambil tertawa karena kali ini ia menggoda Taehyung nya lagi, "Dasar mesum ! Tapi...Memang benar sih, kita sudah lama tidak mandi bersama..." Jawab Taehyung dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi, mau temani aku atau tidak ?" Tanya Jungkook, butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk mendengar balasan Taehyung, namun akhirnya Taehyung mengangguk.

Kini disilah Jungkook dan Taehyung di dalam kamar mandi berdua, bahkan di dalam bath up pun juga berdua, Jungkook yang menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran bath up (?) dan Taehyung yang menyenderkan punggung sempitnya di dada bidang dengan asiknya memainkan rambut Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung sedang asik bermain dengan busa yang mengelilinginya, sesekali Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung dari belakang atau sekedar mengecup lehernya.

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini ?" Tanya Jungkook yang saat ini memeluk pinggang indah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung semakin bersandar padanya "Entahlah, aku tidak mau beranjak dari sini, rasanya sudah nyaman" Jawab Taehyung masih sambil memainkan busa.

"Tapi kita benar-benar harus keluar dari bath up, lihatlah jarimu" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya "Ayolah, beberapa menit saja" Balas Taehyung yang kini berdiri dan menghadap ke Jungkook "Apa yang kau lakukan ? Duduklah" Perintah Jungkook yang dituruti oleh Taehyung. Taehyung segera duduk di pangkuan Jungkook sambil menghadap ke arahnya, lalu setelah itu Taehyung mulai mencari posisi nyaman dengan cara menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Jungkook, Jungkook bisa merasakan kalau 'Miliknya' tanpa sengaja bergesekan dengan 'Milik' Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sisanya terserah kalian sendiri *LoL*

EnD

* * *

 **Hehehe maaf, aku belum terlalu berpengalaman nulis ff rated M, jadi langsung end aja...kalau garing maaf karena kau orangnya memang gak bisa ngelucu  
**

 **XOXO-Kimmy**


End file.
